


6.1. Tři Králové

by SallyPejr



Series: Vánoce 2017 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Inspired by A Christmas Carol
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: My tři králové jdeme k vám. Nebo aspoň za Natashou Romanoff





	6.1. Tři Králové

Pro Natashu Romanoff je tohle úplně obyčejný den. Nebo natolik obyčejný, jak v životě tajné agentky a špionky o volném dni může být. Momentálně to pro ni znamená, že sedí zabořená v pohodlném křesle, v ruce velký hrnek s horkým čajem a kouká na televizi.

Aby vám řekla pravdu, k smrti se nudí.

Volné dny jsou pro ni takovou vzácností, že netuší, co s nimi. Normálně by asi následovala Clinta na farmu, ale ten si zaslouží chvíli klidu jen s rodinou. A hlavně Laura si zaslouží klidné Vánoce jen s rodinou a bez připomínek manželovy práce. Takže se teď Natasha nudí.

Uprostřed úvah, jak se zabavit či zda jít zase spát, ji vyruší drnčení zvonku.

Okamžitě v pohotovosti a bez jediného zvuku se Natasha vydá ke vstupním dveřím bytu. Oficiálně by se do komplexu neměl dostat nikdo nepovolaný, ale…

Za dveřmi stojí tři obrovští svalnatí muži s naprosto nepřesvědčivými pokusy o nevinné úsměvy ve tvářích a s několika balíčky v rukách.

Natasha zase schová vždy připravenou, ale v této situaci úplně zbytečnou zbraň a chytne za kliku.

„Co vy tři tady děláte?" zeptá se, sotva otevře.

„Ahoj, Nat," usměje se na ni Steve zářivě. Bucky vedle něj jen něco zabručí a zpoza těchhle dvou se ozve Samovo nazdar.

„Veselé Vánoce," pokračuje Steve s veselou.

„Já vím, že jsi trochu pozadu s časem, ale nečekala jsem, že je to až tak vážné," rýpne si Natasha. „Vánoce byly dva týdny dozadu."

„Jenže to jsme byli na misi, takže nebyl čas slavit," pokrčí Steve rameny. „A navíc jsi z Ruska a tam slaví Vánoce až dnes, takže popravdě jdeme akorát na čas."

„A tebe do toho ukecali jak?" obrátí se Natasha na Sama.

„Řekli mi, že ti uvaří, tak jsem musel zasáhnout pro tvé vlastní dobro," prohodí Sam, než se protáhne kolem těch dvou. Neodpustí si při tom jeden loket vražený do Buckyho boku.

„Pustíš nás dál? Máme jídlo a dary," ptá se Sam a zvedne do výšky tašky s donáškou.

„Tak pojďte, vy tři králové," pousměje se Natasha a ustoupí stranou, aby své návštěvníky nechala vejít. Koneckonců se nudila, tak proč třeba neoslavit Vánoce v dobré společnosti?

**Author's Note:**

> Tři Králové
> 
> My tři králové jdeme k vám  
> štěstí, zdraví vinšujem vám.
> 
> Štěstí, zdraví, dlouhá léta:  
> my jsme k vám přišli zdaleka.
> 
> Daleko-li cesta naše,  
> do Betléma mysl naše.
> 
> Kde Maria přebývala,  
> nad tím domem hvězda stála.
> 
> Půjč, Josefe, půjč plínečky,  
> ať zavinem to maličký.
> 
> Maličký jsme zavinuli,  
> do jesliček položili.
> 
> Utíkal s nimi do Egypta,  
> do Alexandrie, do města.
> 
> Copak ty tam černej vzadu,  
> vystrkuješ na nás bradu.
> 
> Slunce je toho příčina,  
> že je má tvář opálena.
> 
> Kdybys na slunce nechodil,  
> nebyl by ses tak opálil.
> 
> A já černej vystupuju  
> a Nový rok všem vinšuju.
> 
> A my taky vystupujem  
> a Nový rok všem vinšujem.
> 
> Přebývejte s Kristem Pánem  
> až na věky věkův Amen.


End file.
